


Of Bravery and Bug-Eyed Rats

by LazyWriterGirl



Series: Femslash February 2017 - I Write Best When I'm Writing Gay [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Borderline crack, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Fluff, I Get That They're Cute But Also They're Terrifying, Prompt Fill, Reina is Afraid of Momongas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyWriterGirl/pseuds/LazyWriterGirl
Summary: “But Reina, this is a Hoshidan species…haven’t you ever seen one of them before?”“I’d say not, dearest…I was too busy hunting wild boar to notice these…bug-eyed rats!”Or, Reina is a fearsome warrior with a crippling case of fear over a decidedly not fearsome creature, and Corrin just wants to help her wife, in any way she can.Femslash February Prompt 3/12 - Character A has a phobia of an unusual animal and Character B helps them face it





	

It’s almost comical, in a way.

After all, Reina is almost _legendary_ in Hoshido—kind and nurturing with her allies, but ruthless and brutal in the face of her enemies. One would think that the only thing that could possibly frighten Reina would be Death itself, but Reina, as Corrin has learned through all the many battles, does not fear dying. For a while, especially during their courtship, Corrin does not believe that Reina fears _anything._

 

In her eyes, Reina is the bravest woman, the bravest _person_ in the world.

 

As their relationship deepens, as Corrin learns more about the woman behind the blood-stained lance and the (frankly terrifying) kinshi mount, she comes to discover that Reina is afraid of a great deal. Perhaps even more surprising than this, however, is the mundanity of these fears. They’re small things, things that Corrin herself is afraid of—things like disappointing family or being left alone forever—and though Reina claims to have made her peace with these fears a long time ago, Corrin can tell that she is still bothered.

She still believes that Reina is braver than almost anybody she has met.

Corrin does what she can for the older woman, not only because she is a commander who wants her allies to always feel like their best selves, but because she is a woman in love; a woman who wants her fiancée to feel at ease, to feel comforted. To feel happy and loved. In turn, she allows herself to feel these things, because with Reina such feelings are easily felt.

They work through their problems together, as they work towards uncovering the lies that have shrouded Valla for far too long. Corrin shows Reina just how much love there is, just waiting for her to take it, and in turn Reina teaches Corrin about the world. Teaches her about people, about fear, about war. About life.

About what it means to be brave.

About two months after Corrin’s proposal they marry in the Astral Plane, and spend their first night as a couple in the privacy of Corrin’s charming little treehouse, unafraid of the morning that awaits them because this is a place of peace—a world outside of the chaos of war.

 

It is the best morning of Corrin’s life, when she wakes in Reina’s arms.

 

At first, Corrin thinks that she has learned everything she will need to know about her new wife until they have a chance to properly settle down. Until they have a chance to live just as women in love, and not as warriors waging countless battles against an invisible foe. As their life continues onward, however—much the same as before, thanks to the war, though now Corrin fights alongside her wife whenever she is able—Corrin finds that she could not have been more wrong. Living with Reina, sharing space with her, Corrin comes to discover quite a few little things about her wife. Some things amusing, others slightly confusing, but all of them endearing.

 

Of all her discoveries, however, the _most_ endearing of all is Reina’s fear of momongas.

 

Yes, of all the animals in the world that could possibly frighten her wife, _momongas_ are the ones that set Reina’s heart racing in the worst of ways. Corrin notices this after their first walk through the forest together.

They’re supposed to be hunting for supplies, but Corrin couldn’t resist the opportunity to spend some time with her wife, asking to be taken along. Even though the trek through the forest is mostly silent, she doesn’t mind. Just being at Reina’s side is enough.

Something glides past them as they follow the trail left by a wild boar, something small and furry, and Corrin is surprised at how Reina freezes up. The knuckles wrapped around her naginata are white from the pressure. It takes Corrin a good five minutes to convince her wife to walk again, and even after they take down the boar, the older woman still walks oh-so cautiously back towards the kitchens. Every rustle that runs through the trees makes Reina jump, and after the fourth or fifth time it happens, Corrin asks what’s wrong.

“I just wouldn’t want to run into one of those flying rats again. They might…carry an infection. And then all our efforts collecting this meat would go to waste, dearest.”

Corrin accepts the explanation at the time, though she makes it her personal mission to help Reina get over her phobia of the furry little things. It won’t be difficult, she thinks. And she knows that Reina is probably embarrassed by her fear. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, of course, but still.

To think that the fearsome Reina, still an intimidating figure around camp although she is never anything less than friendly with all, Hoshidan and Nohrian both, is _frightened_ of such cute little harmless creatures is…beyond amusing, in Corrin’s opinion. Reina’s reaction upon seeing a Hoshidan squirrel cradled in Corrin’s arms one evening, however, is slightly _less_ amusing.

 

Only slightly.

 

“Hello my love, have you been waiting lo— _what_ is that _beast_ in your arms?”

Corrin doesn’t want to laugh at her wife, whose normally calm expression has been replaced with one of alarm as her hand twitches for her naginata, but she can’t help it. “She’s just a momonga.” Reina stares at the tiny thing for a moment longer before relaxing into a less battle-ready stance, but her eyes remain wary. Corrin stifles another giggle.

“Why does it look like that? It’s… _awful_.”

Corrin looks down at the creature curled up in her arms. Its tiny head is nestled in the crook of her arm. “ _She_ is very cute! And she’s a Hoshidan momonga. That’s what Yukimura and Sakura said, anyway.” She strokes the little creature’s head. “Would you like to pet her, dear?”

Reina backs as far away as she can without stepping out of the door. “N-no, no thank you, my love…I…I think I’ll just step out for a bit.”

“But you just got home!” Corrin says, stepping towards her wife. They don’t get nearly enough time together as it is, and though she wants to help her wife get over her fear of momongas, she’d also just like to be near her. Corrin realizes that the two might not be the easiest thing to accomplish simultaneously, but she’s going to try.

Reina backs away. “Please, dearest, I don’t think I could—it’s _staring_ at me so intently…more intently than any man or woman I have ever cut down on the battlefield!”

“Well I can promise you that this little girl is not going to hurt you. Not while I’m here!”

“That’s very reassuring, dearest, but couldn’t you set it free now? Please?”

“Oh, but _she’s_ wounded! I was planning on keeping her, to nurse her back to health. She’s just a baby, Reina.”

“That’s possibly _worse_ then, darling…what if it’s mother is looking for it and comes _here_? And why do its eyes look like that? This animal is even more disturbing than the regular squirrels we have running around!”

“But Reina, this is a _Hoshidan_ species…haven’t you ever seen one of them before?”

“I’d say not, dearest…I was too busy hunting wild boar to notice these… _bug-eyed rats!_ ”

“Oh, come on Reina, she’s not that bad, and it will only be until she gets better. Please?”

Reina stares at the momonga for another minute, then at Corrin, then back at the momonga. Corrin sees her opening when Reina’s eyes fall on hers again, fond and soft, and she pouts while clutching the little momonga to her heart. The older woman sighs, shaking her head. “I suppose you have someplace for it… _her_ to sleep?”

“I have a cage that she co— _wait_. Oh, Reina!” Corrin runs over to the doorway, pulling her wife in for a kiss before Reina can protest. “We get to keep her?”

Reina’s smile is fond and warm, though she _does_ try to get as far away from the momonga as possible without letting go of Corrin. “Yes, dearest, you can keep her, for now, but _please_ keep her away from me!”

Corrin huffs a bit that, but she understands. She’s just going to have to work Reina up to being comfortable with their new pet slowly. Very slowly. “You won’t regret this, sweetheart! I _promise_!”

 

***

 

Contrary to her wife’s promise, Reina finds herself regretting her decision on that very same night.

 

Now, nobody can say that Reina is not a gallant woman. She had been raised as a traditional Hoshidan young woman, with the manners to match, and though she does admit to having…perhaps a more _pronounced_ bloodlust than anyone else in the army, she can be gentle when she wants to be. With her wife, she can be gentle. Loving.

The sweetness of Corrin’s breath against her lips certainly helps with that.

But even Reina, for all her years of experience on the battlefield and in life, has been known to suffer from impatience every now and again. Like right now, with Corrin underneath her and their few layers of clothing keeping them apart. The only thing that keeps her from losing control over herself is how _desperately_ Corrin wants her.

 

It makes the entire experience that much more fun.

 

Reina dips lower, smirking at the gasp of surprise that leaves her wife’s lips when teeth nip at soft skin. Corrin mewls, the sound more feline than draconic. In response, Reina allows her hand to slip between the layers of cloth covering her wife’s stomach. Her fingers trace her wife’s skin—battle-hardened but youth-soft—twirling in nonsense patterns as they edge closer to where Corrin needs her to be.

“R- _Reina_.”

“Patience, my love,” says Reina, though she wants nothing more than for them both to be naked and writhing against each other. “Patience,” she whispers again, gently sucking the already-bruising skin of Corrin’s neck, soothing the sore spot with her tongue.

Corrin huffs out an exasperated breath before reaching for her and Reina leans down, using her arms to keep her body suspended over Corrin’s, just barely touching. Corrin’s hand takes hold of her shoulder, the other one reaching up to loosen the tie around Reina’s hair, and soon the younger woman’s face is thrown into shadow under the curtain of Reina’s blue locks. “Reina,” Corrin whispers again.

Never has she heard her name spoken with such _reverence_.

She smiles, truly smiles, and lowers her hips until she is straddling her wife. Corrin’s hips bounce upwards at the contact and Reina laughs, careful to keep the tone lower than normal, huskier, more deliberate. “Now, now, my love, let’s not be overeager,” she coos, expecting her precious wife to reply with something even more precious.

_Squeak! Tsik-tsik-tsik! Squeak!_

 

Reina wants to ignore it, but the sound stands out—and not in a good way—and though she knows she’s going to regret it her face turns towards the source of the squeaking even though Corrin’s hands have begun to creep up her still-clothed thighs. At first, she sees nothing, and Reina is about to turn her attention back to her wife when something on the nearby table moves, and she comes eye to eye with Corrin’s _dreadful_ new pet. She shudders without meaning to, but the little beast’s eyes are _terrifying_ in the candlelight, reflecting the glow of the flame in their soulless depths.

 

To say that she’s startled would be an understatement.

 

She all but rolls off her wife, yanking at the sash about her waist, and tosses it over the momonga’s cage in a movement so swift that she is surprised by her own actions. Reina can’t help it though. The momonga had been _staring_ at them with those terrifying, _demonic_ eyes. Any warmth in her body, any fevered passion building underneath her skin, it has all disappeared in viewing the cold, unblinking gaze of her wife’s new pet.

“Reina, are you okay?” Corrin asks, and Reina returns to her wife, smiling at the tousled, messy state of Corrin’s pale hair.

She nods, kissing the younger woman once before sitting on their bed. “I’m fine, Corrin…I was just…I think I’m too tired, tonight.” After a beat, she says, “I’m sorry,” and she hopes that her wife won’t find it too disappointing that she’s too scared of a tiny little momonga to finish what they’d started.

Corrin nods absently for a moment, before saying, with her eyes focused on Reina’s, “Does Yuu really frighten you that much?”

“Yuu?”

“The momonga. I named her Yuu,” Corrin says, grinning sheepishly. She takes one of Reina’s hands in both of hers, stroking the back of it with warm thumbs.

The older woman considers the question. It’s not the momonga itself that bothers her so much, really—mostly she just finds them annoying and a bit strange—but those large, soulless eyes are…a little overwhelming. “It’s the feeling of her watching me that frightens me the most,” she admits.

To her surprise, Corrin nods, picking up the cage and moving it into the farthest corner of the room. Reina watches as her wife checks the food and water bowls she’d set up for the little rodent. She watches as Corrin murmurs something to Yuu, something Reina cannot hear. She watches as Corrin replaces Reina’s sash with a towel over the cage, covering the momonga form their sight—or protecting them from the momonga’s sight, honestly. When Corrin comes back, she has a fond smile on her face.

“Shall we get some rest then, dear?”

“Of course,” Reina says, helping Corrin to strip down into her undergarments. She has half a mind to pin her wife down and continue what they’d been doing earlier, but it’s as if the momonga’s eyes pierce through the darkness, through the layer of the towel, and she just…can’t. “I truly am sorry, dearest,” she says as she slides under the covers, seeking a cool patch on the futon and finding none, due to their…earlier activity.

“It’s no problem,” Corrin laughs, but the sound soon disappears when she says, “ _I’m_ sorry. I didn’t realize you were that bothered by momongas.” She unclips the pin from her hair, pulling the headband from her head, and Reina watches the way silver gleams in the glow of the candle.

“If I might ask, why did you think to bring Yuu here, instead of asking Sakura or Elise to look after her? They both like little furry creatures, don’t they?”

Corrin slides in under the covers as well, blowing out their only source of light so that they are face to face in the darkness. “I…remembered that you’d been startled by a momonga in the forest and I wanted…to help you overcome your fear.”

Reina laughs, quietly though, to respect the solemnity of the middle of the night. “I am blessed to have one so caring as you, my love.”

Corrin snuggles in to her chest, one warm hand following the curve of Reina’s body until it stops at rest on her hip. “Not as blessed as I am. You do so much for me, and I just…wanted to help you.”

Reina places a kiss on her wife’s forehead. “You do that every day.”

Corrin mumbles something, and Reina laughs—most evenings Corrin is too tired for any prolonged conversation, and she’s surprised that her wife had lasted this long. She whispers a goodnight, amused when Corrin half-snores one back in response, and then she rubs slow circles on Corrin’s back as the younger woman falls deeper and deeper into sleep.

Before she closes her eyes, Reina tilts her head upward once more, staring at the spot where Yuu’s cage had been placed. She wonders if Corrin was aware of it, but she’s given the silly thing a name that, when written with a certain Hoshidan character, can mean “brave”. It’s funny in a way, ironic that, by virtue of the momonga’s name, it should be braver than her. Reina almost laughs at that, but Corrin is already sleeping, and she wouldn’t want to wake her wife.

 

Brave, huh?

 

Reina can be brave—especially for Corrin, who always go to such lengths for her.

 

Yes, Reina thinks as she wraps her arms around her wife just a little more tightly. She can be brave. Starting tomorrow she’ll try her best to be brave in the face of the little demon-momonga and its gateway-to-hell eyes. It can’t be that difficult to learn not to be afraid of such a tiny, harmless creature. Right?

 

***

 

Reina finds that it certainly _can_ be difficult not to fear momongas, and she makes no progress at all over the course of the next week.

Then the next.

It isn’t until three weeks later, after nearly having a heart attack at the sight of Yuu about five inches from her face as she’s preparing breakfast, that Reina is ready to give up. Corrin picks the little creature up, cradling it in her hand, and apologizes, and Reina is so relieved that she almost doesn’t even _try_ when Corrin offers her the momonga to pet. Those creepy eyes are going to be the end of her, she knows it…but really? What kind of pathetic excuse for a warrior is she if she cannot even _try_ to confront her tiny, fuzz-covered fears?

Yuu’s eyes, which glint _murderously_ in the sunlight, appear to pop out of the momonga’s skull, and for a moment Reina thinks that she could live with being afraid of the little things. Still, the look on her wife’s face as Reina reaches one shaking finger out to pet Yuu’s tiny head—right between those frightful eyes—is reward enough, even though Reina retracts her finger after only a second of contact.

 

“I’m proud of you for being brave,” Corrin says seriously, once Yuu is back in her cage, and ridiculous though it might seem, Reina smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so late with these it's insane. OH WELL. HOPEFULLY THIS WEEK'S SUBMISSIONS WILL GO OVER BETTER. T^T


End file.
